


The Disastrous Life Of Draco Malfoy

by tamakistan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Parent Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hiding Medical Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medical Conditions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ron Weasley, Protective Slytherins, Sick Draco Malfoy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakistan/pseuds/tamakistan
Summary: Lucius Malfoy since at a young age knew that he had to continue the legacy of the Malfoy's being perfect. So he found the perfect love of his life, made an outstanding career, and made an amazing first heir. But when his son's health conditions went to good to deadly, Lucius learned that sometimes you have to say screw you to status and family history.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: TMOE server fic exchanges





	The Disastrous Life Of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to the wonderful people in the TMOE Server https://discord.gg/GFM6qBK5 I got inspired to write this. I am especially thankful for one amazing Alo Vera. Hope y'all enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of changing the Malfoy Legacy.

Malfoys are never weak. They can never be weak. Being weak would either kill you or you would do it yourself. Lucius Malfoy knew that his son would be the absolute best at being perfect. After all, Malfoys were _never_ weak. 

But of course, Draco Lucius Malfoy changed that. It was very much expected that the new Malfoy boy will continue the line of being the best. Narcissa and Lucius were very much happy about the fact that they _finally_ got to have the chance to raise a flawless child. A chance to hold, raise, make happy memories with a boy that will be filled with everything he ever dreamed of having. 

And it did happen. At least for a while. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy as a newborn was perfectly healthy. When they brought him home, the new parents could already feel the warmth of raising a child. Although the exhaustion caused by their wailing son is something they could do without. 

It was no doubt that Draco Lucius Malfoy would be perfect. However, fate seemed to think otherwise. 

When Draco turned two years old he had a strong fever. At first, it looked like any typical fever and wailed. No matter what Narcissa did or what Severus gave him, nothing seemed to work. Draco kept on crying and at the breaking point started to rapidly breathe heavily. That made Lucius and Narcissa rush their child to St. Mungos. 

Three days went by and healers came to check on Draco. Narcissa cried when the healers left leaving a drained child in the bed. Lucius raged for seeing their joyless child still getting no answers from their healers. Until finally…. _finally,_ a new face came with them. She was a blonde with a smile that was filled with sadness and a bit of warmth. Confidently she walked up to them. Lucius instantly knew _she_ was a _mudblood_. Narcissa, ever the more tolerant of the two, smiled at her. 

“Hello I’m Dr. Robbins and I am your son’s-” She never got a chance to finish because Lucius instantly got up. 

Snarling at her face he spoke with a venomous voice “You keep me from my son for three days and then bring me a **_mudblood_ **?” The woman, never losing her smile, just narrowed her eyes. The two healers that accompanied her merely looked at him with furious pity. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I understand you’re worried. I understand that hearing your son crying and not being able to hold your son is heart-wrenching. I also understand that you want answers.” She waved the healers to come up with the documents they were holding. 

“Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, I’m extremely sorry to say but it seems like your son has a known disease called myositis. This rare type of autoimmune disease makes your son extremely susceptible when it comes to common infections and colds.” She stopped when the muffled cries of Narcissa became a little too loud. Sighing she continued “Fortunately there is a treatment. He needs to at least take the Maximum Muscle potion every morning and every night for the rest of his life. Although this doesn’t make his muscles stronger, it does decrease the chance of him not being seriously ill whenever he gets a cold. This potion basically gives your son multiple muscle layers to protect him from everyday infections. I also need to tell you that because of both you and Mr. Malfoy’s family history, this is an extreme type of Myositis in Draco’s case. This condition can make the smallest of cuts bring your son to the brink of death. There is also a chance that he’ll have a load of deadly allergies.”

Looking straight at Lucius’ eyes she kept speaking with a determined tone, “I’m not going to lie to you. Your son will need every bit of love and care because this has no cure. This is something that will stay with him forever. Ignoring him, belittling him, calling him _weak_ will increase the chance of him being one step closer to death at a young age. Love him, care for him, make him enjoy his life.“ 

With that, she left, leaving the other two, still angry, healers behind. As the healers talked about how to administer the potion both parents whipped their heads when the childish laughs of his son were heard outside. Lucius got out of the room to see the mudblood scum hold his Draco. He was giggling as she read him what seemed like a muggle fairytale. Going back to the room, he realized that the healers were gone. Narcissa had a look of pain.

“Lucius what are we going to do? The healers say that Draco would need help for the rest of his life. He’s going to need constant care. Drink that god-awful potion twice a day. What are we going to help him when he gets older? When he goes to school?” Lucius gave his wife a disgusted look.

"Forget about all of that! What about the Malfoy line? Every _single_ Malfoy has been perfect since the day they were born. And have gone to do groundbreaking things. I was supposed to continue having a great heir. But _now?_ Now I have this useless boy as an heir!” He kept on ranting when he felt his mouth suddenly get completely stuck together. Turning around he saw Narcissa with a look of pure fury. 

“Heir? HEIR!? Our son, Our ONLY son has a very life-threatening disease. Something that not even the _wizarding_ world has a cure for! And all you can think about is the Malfoy line?” She got up from her chair, looking at him with a hint of disgust before leaving the room. 

Lucius’s mouth dropped slightly before composing himself. How can someone as amazing and powerful as himself end up having a son with a muggle disease? It does not matter what Narcissa thinks. When the disgrace that was Draco became older, he would disown that boy. Maybe he could persuade his wife to make another child. Only this time, he would make sure that his next heir would be the perfect Malfoy. 

Making up his mind, he immediately knew that he would never acknowledge the failure that was Draco Malfoy. 

* * *

Draco didn’t know why his father seemed to hate him. He never did anything bad. Mummy said that father was mad over something dumb. Actually, when mummy was talking to Uncle Severus she called Father a stupid idiot. 

Father gave him mixed emotions. Like one day he wanted to get a book that was all the way top of the bookshelf. He wanted it very badly but the shelf was very tall. Then the next second Draco had the book in his hand! Father was very happy, proud even, later though he had a strong stomach ache and had to go back to his white room. When he came back home, Father was back to being weird. He also was always busy whenever Draco wanted to say apologize for whatever he did. But that didn't bother him that much. He had Mummy, Uncle Severus, Dobby, and the rest of the house-elves. As well as his friends Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory! Although all of them treated him strangely. For example, when he wanted to hug a sick Pansy, she leaped out of the way. He thought she didn't like his hugs, but then Mummy said that hugging people that were sick can get you sick, when it comes to him he’s very special when it comes to getting sick. He frankly had no idea what that meant so he simply nodded and smiled. 

Soon after Draco turned five, he looked at his arm and let out a cry of alarm. His left arm was covered with red marks. Almost if someone were to whip at Draco. Seeing that made the young Malfoy run up to where his mummy was and carefully slammed into her.

“Draco! Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Not being able to form words, he just pointed at his arm and wailed. His Mummy gasped loudly before, gently picking him up. “Oh, my sweet prince. How did you get this bruise?” 

Taking a deep breath (just how Dr. Robbins told him to do whenever he needed to calm down) sobbed, “I don’t know! I was reading one of Uncle Severus’s books when I saw I had this!” As he kept on sobbing, he stopped when he heard his mummy giggle. 

Why...why was his mummy giggling at him? He looked at her with an expression filled with betrayal. That look must have failed because it seemed to make mom laugh even harder. Despite her laughing, he saw that she had a look of relief. 

“Oh, sweetie. Don’t cry. I guess it’s mummy’s fault for not telling you about the beautiful life of soulmates.” She went to the sofa and slowly sat him in her lap. 

“There are two types of soulmates. Platonic and romantic. Platonic soulmates are those who are always there for you. They care for you. You will always feel a natural and intense connection. Although we will not marry them, they are your go-to person and someone to rely on at any time. No matter what.” She stopped looking down to see eyes filled with wonder and childish happiness. 

“Next is the sweetest version of soulmates. You’re a romantic soulmate. They, no matter what, will always have a connection to you. And it looks like you have a romantic soulmate, my sweet prince.” That made the boy practically bouncing on her lap. “Having a romantic soulmate is a true blessing. They will always want to support you, will always care for you, will always want the best for you. Most importantly they will love you and everything you are. Your body, mind, and soul.” 

Unbeknown to Draco, his mother was hoping that her son's soulmate would not abandon Draco. She prayed that whoever was blessed enough to be with Draco, would love him despite the major illness. 

As Draco grew into a strong-minded seven-year-old boy, Narcissa started to get worried. Well, more worried than normal. Her precious son loved to go outside and walk around the tiny forest they had behind the manor. Thanks to Severus, Draco had a lovely charm bracelet that gave him a protective barrier. This gave the chance to give the boy a somewhat normal childhood. 

Lucius still gave little to no acknowledgment to their son making their relationship turn from a perfect one to a dead one. Although it pained her to see Lucius acting happy and loving to Draco one minute then going back to cold the next, this allowed her to teach Draco non-toxic wizard traditions. She knew without a doubt that if their son was “perfect” like Lucius wanted him to be, Draco would have grown up being the exact copy of his father. Thinking that he was superior to all muggles, making fun of the poor. Taunting the weak. Shouting slurs. Narcissa after seeing her sister being thrown to Azkaban and her other sister being removed from the family line made a vow that Draco would not be set up to follow a similar path.

Her son knew that he had to be extra careful when he played. He also knew when playmates came to the house that he had to be some distance from them. Draco never questioned it nor did he hate it. He was just happy. And his happiness was all that mattered to Narcissa. 

But strange things happened to Draco’s body. The number of bruises, looking much like the ones from the first soulmate link, seemed to increase. It also seemed to be more...brutal. After finishing a playdate when Draco was eating lunch, all of a sudden a red mark appeared on his left side of his face. The mark became purple and swollen. More alarmingly it was in the shape of someone’s _shoe._

That made Narcissa’s blood turn cold. She grew up in a pureblood house where traditions were expected, or else punishments would be imminent in the future. The number of times where she got slapped, beaten, cursed at was something she wanted to erase from her mind. This mark was something she would always carry from her childhood. 

Meaning that her son’s soulmate was being _abused._ Abused to the point where there were ugly marks on Draco’s skin she couldn't even tell if her son was in danger or not. That angered her greatly. All Narcissa wanted to do was to find this person and hold them for dear life. Wanted to care for and love them. Wanted to save them.

But alas, where could she even find them? This person could be anyone, anywhere in any place in the world. Taking a deep breath she prayed that this person could be saved before it was too late. After all the issues Draco has, he needs someone that loves him. Dr. Robbins told her that Draco had to experience normal teenage things. Her son deserves to feel the moment his heart finds his soulmate. 

* * *

Lucius wished that Narcissa would reconsider having a proper heir. The embarrassment and shame of having a firstborn with a _muggle_ disease. He’s been distant and cold, but that nasty boy keeps bothering him. How can that stupid child have the nerve to talk to someone as important as Lucius Malfoy? 

Still, he won’t deny that Draco had the makings of having strong magic. The many times where random things would appear on the boy’s lap, the times where Lucius would find missing advancement textbooks in Draco’s room. In the deepest of his mind when night has fallen, the father thinks about how no matter how much he pushes the kid away, his son greets him with a smile. The birthday cards the man receives. Hearing Narcissa and Severus laughing break his heart because they’re making memories without him. 

“Lucius. I have some errands to do and I can’t take Draco because there’s a nasty flu going around. This means he has to stay with _you.”_ Ah. Think of the devil and they shall appear. Narcissa stands stiffly in the doorway, the child in hand. Their relationship had turned bitter and cold as the years went by. 

“So why can't the house-elves take care of that… thing?” He heard his wife snarl lowly, her body turning rigid. 

“Honestly it doesn't even surprise me that you don't even know what day it is today. The house-elves are busy setting up something special. Please just make sure Draco is just in his room. I won't take more than three hours.” With that she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Today probably isn't that big. Leaving the room, he went to his office.

Looking at his desk, that number of papers stacked up made his head start to hurt. Of course, a prison wall can't trap the insanity that was Bellatrix Lestrange. The many reports he gets; all because of that woman’s psychotic ways. She somehow always finds a way to kill or make someone kill. Her words, the taunts, the manipulation can make even a grown man cry. The guards of Azkaban aren't safe either. The Ministry wanted to kiss her, but thanks to Narcissa begging, Lucius managed to pull some strings and spare his sister-in-law. Another reason is the fact he knew Bella would despise her nephew. She would have tortured or even killed him. Doing his best, he made sure that his sister-in-law would stay away from his home and family. 

No matter what his wife thinks of him, he will always love her and to some degree their son. She’s always going to be the one he’s going to stay with. If it weren't for that sick brat, they would still be the perfect couple that they always were. _Yes, but it is your fault that she hates you. After all, Draco will always be your son. You can’t deny that small amount of love you have for the supposed brat that you “hate”._ A bang from the front door, made the man jump. Dobby managed to explode the door, his expression tearful, eyes wide, body shaking in what looked like fear. 

“Dobby! What is the meaning of this you stupid good for nothing elf!” His words made the elf cry louder, the wails practically hurting his ears.

“Baby Malfoy is dead!’ The elf shouted his hands glued to his face. Lucius moved forward making him hear the other elves' cries of sorrow. The four words made his heart stop painfully and a ringing showed up in his head. His entire body turned stiff as his blood turned cold. 

“Dead? What the bloody hell are you talking about? Where is my son?!” The elf merely pointed outside of the office window. There near the tree where Narcissa and sometimes Severus would read to the blonde child, was his Draco. Lucius's eyes widened before he dashed outside. Barely noticing that his expensive shoes and clothing were now filthy, he kneeled, gently touching his son’s bloody forehead. His breath was shallow and the pulse was weakening. Draco made hurtful sighs.

“Draco? Draco?’ Lucius gently shook his son, only for his head to roll at his side limply. The tears streaming down his own face took him by surprise. He picked his son up, not noticing the apparition he did to St. Mungo. Healers rushed to them, taking his son out of his arms. Sobbing the man couldn't breathe nor could he move, all he was able to do is cry over the son he despised. He prayed that they would save him. 

“Please. _Please_ I know I have not been a good father. I know that I have said cruel hurtful words about my son. This is why I beg. Why I plea to please save my son.“ The sorrowful father chanted the words under his breath. His head turned around when he heard the loud voice of his wife. Narcissa saw him immediately, face angry. As she opened her mouth to yell, the woman stopped when the strong, powerful, perfect Lucius Malfoy collapsed in her arms. Body shaking, he looked up at her.

“Narcissa, what have I done? My son thinks I hate him. I don't even know his favorite food or color. I don't even know what he’s allergic to! And now I might never get the chance to get to actually know him!” 

“Well, it’s a great thing you brought him in at the right time.” The two Malfoys turn and see Dr. Robbins walking up to them. She smiled, “Draco suffered small head trauma. It appears that he accidentally did magic. His mind subconsciously wanted to go outside, and his magic sensed that. But since Draco didn't have a stronghold on his magic, he fell a few feet into the ground. He lost a fair amount of blood but thankfully Mr. Malfoy got him in here just in time.”

She motioned them to come to a room, where it showed the giggling child who was laughing at one of the healers who had transformed a book into a tap-dancing mouse. Hearing his son’s giggle, seeing his son laugh so joyfully made Lucius feel a stab of pain in his heart. His son could have died. He saw his son’s body lay so still, his forehead covered in blood. The wails of the house-elves were practically imprinted in his mind. 

“Narcissa I’m so so _sorry._ ” A sob passed his lips, Narcissa herself looked surprised at the words. He felt some people look at him, but he didn’t care. “I could have lost Draco. We could have lost our son. I was so selfish and cruel to him.” Lucius looked at her with a determined expression.

Dr. Robbins left the two alone in the room, quietly smiling to herself. _Although Draco getting hurt is bad, I’m glad to see that Mr.Malfoy is finally becoming a dad._

Said Malfoy walked to his son’s room. The laugh ceased as Draco looked at his father a bit scared. His body tensed as Lucius stepped closer. Lucius carefully touched his son's arm. Narcissa was watching from outside. Honestly, she had no idea what to think. After years of her husband barely acknowledging their son, now only after almost _dying_ did he want to be in his son’s life? She fumed silently. How dare he act like he didn't cause her pain? How dare he think that everything would be fine despite everything, thanks to his actions. 

What would Severus think? She knew how much the potions master had cared for Draco. She knew that he too disapproved of Lucius’s neglect towards their son. Lucius not being there for Draco had always upset the man. Lucius was there for him when Lily Evans was murdered. They both had an odd friendship. But after the diagnosis, Severus took the job as a godfather very seriously, and when he witnessed Lucius barely looking at a sick Draco... 

The man instantly made a batch load of potions so his godson could have a somehow normal life. In return, Draco had practically worshiped the ground Severus walked on. He was always asking Severus questions about potions and hanging onto his answers like no one else did. Asked if he can have some of his books. If an outsider ever saw them together, they would see the love and care that shined. 

Narcissa Malfoy was certain of one thing. Lucius needs to do a lot of groveling if he ever wants to actually be in Draco’s life. A simple ‘sorry’ won’t cut the pain he has caused to both her, her son, and her friend. Still... after years of knowing that sorry was not in his vocabulary, he practically was shouting the words to her sobbing like a mad man. 

Hope is something she wishes would still be in the Malfoy line. Hope that her prince gets to find his soulmate and to have a loving relationship. Hope that she gets to see her son live a long life. Hope that her son’s soulmate loves him no matter what. In sickness and in health. Hope that her husband stops being stubborn and gets to have a chance to reconcile with his son. 

As she watches her husband turn from a father to a dad, Narcissa already knows that one of her hopes is about to come true. And she can’t wait to see it finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for any mistakes. Criticism is much welcomed. (But don't be too harsh.)


End file.
